¡programa de preguntas y retos! temporada 2
by Yuko-96
Summary: Segunda temporada! los chicos vuelven dispuestos a todo ¡voluntariamente! pasen y dejen sus preguntas y reto :3 a quien quieran! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Hola, bueno esto es algo que se me ocurrio de repente, e visto muchos Fic de entrevistas, y me han encantado :D entonces yo también quiero hacer uno, no estoy segura de que vaya a resultar, pero hare el intento c: pero primero necesito de sus ayudas, las preguntas que se efectuaran seran todas de ustedes, por eso necesito que me dejen en los review las preguntas que quieran hacerle a los entrevistado, pueden ser cualquier pregunta, hasta la mas absurda (yo hago de esas xD) bueno eso, el primer entrevistado sera ¡ENDO! haganle todas las preguntas que quieran :D bueno eso bay, espero su apoyo y saludos...**


	2. Chapter 2

**juju este es el primer capitulo xD espero que les guste :D**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5**

* * *

Yuko: hola hola bienvenido a ¡programa de preguntas! Yo seré una de las conductoras mi nombre es Yuko Fujiwara, bueno las otras 3 deben estar por llegar, ellas están resolviendo unos pequeños detalles con los chicos de Inazuma jeje

En otra parte:

¿?1: ¿Los tienes?

¿?2: Si, traje a todos los que encontré en Sun Garde

¿?1: ¿Y tú?

¿?3: Bien, fui a Hokkaido, Okinawa, etc.

¿?2 y 3: ¿y a ti como te fue?

¿?1: Perfecto, tengo al resto de Inazuma

Todos los ¿?: amarrémoslos y vámonos

Volviendo con Yuko:

Yuko: bueno, para empezar con este programa que va centrado en los chicos de Inazuma, obviamente teníamos que comenzar con el protagonista ¡Mamoru Endo!

Publico: akufgjbgfjsdfbsdkjfbjsdkf **(son aplausos y gritos :3)**

Endo: hola, gracias por invitarme a venir – dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

Yuko: no hay problema jeje

Endo: TT_TT ¡mentira me rapto! – dijo tratando de escapar.

Yuko: de aquí no sales – se baja un telón y no se deja ver nada, pero se escuchan unos golpes y unos quejidos de parte de Endo; luego se vuelve a subir el telón, y se ve a Yuko relajada y a Endo con unos cuantos golpes.

Endo: como dije estoy aquí voluntariamente, nadie me a golpeado ni amenazado para estar aquí, repito nadie

Yuko: jeje así es Endo – suena el teléfono y ella contesta – hola hola… ¿si? Que bien, díganles que pasen – termina la llamada.

Endo: que falta de respeto, como contestas tu teléfono en pleno programa

Yuko: tú calla o te ira peor que hace rato– dijo mirándolo de manera amenazante.

Endo: s-si… - dijo con miedo.

Yuko: bien, ahora démosle la bienvenida a nuestras otras conductoras, ella es Clara Nishisawa, la siguiente es Valen Mizukoshi y ella Naomi Akatsuki… - entran 3 chicas…

Clara: hola, yo soy Clara

Valen: y yo Valen

Naomi: Naomi presentándose

Yuko: bien, ahora podemos comenzar con las preguntas

Publico: ¡si!

Clara: un momento, ¿Qué le paso a Endo?

Yuko: no me hiso caso

Velen: agradezcamos que quedo vivo

Yuko: jeje creo que me pase un poco

Naomi: ¿un poco? Casi lo mueles a golpes

Yuko: ¿Por qué no comenzamos con las preguntas mejor?

Todas: ¡si!

Clara: ¿estas listo Endo?

Endo: ¿esa es la 1° pregunta?

Valen: no, bueno, las que estén relacionadas con Natsumi irán todas al final

Naomi: bueno, técnicamente son todas de ese tema

Clara: mejor comenzamos, esta la preguntaron dos chicas las cuales fueron Sophia Vallejo y normavanessa2000, y la pregunta es ¿porqué sólo piensas en fútbol?

Endo: mmm… ¿puedo usa un comodín?

Valen: claro que no, son preguntas sobre tú mismo

Endo: okey, okey no se enojen

Naomi: no nos hagas enojar

Endo: bien, solo pienso en futbol, por que no tengo nada más que hacer, ni en que pensar, los estudios son aburridos

Yuko: ¡te apoyo!

Endo: y el futbol es lo único que me entretiene

Valen: bien, sigamos, las siguientes son de normavanessa2000 que pregunta ¿porqué usas banda naranja?

Endo: bueno, mi abuelo la utilizaba, entonces yo también quise usarla por que…

Yuko: aws' querías ser como tu abuelo

Endo: no, yo pensaba que las bandas le daban súper poderes, entonces yo también quería tenerlos y por eso comenzó a usarlas, pero me di cuenta de que no daban súper poderes, pero me acostumbre a ellas y no las e dejado de usar.

Naomi: jeje bueno, sigamos con la otra ¿porqué siempre eras portero?

Endo: fácil, por que a veces me daba flojera correr y de portero no tenia que hacerlo – todas se cayeron al estilo anime.

Yuko: para que más, bueno, la otra dice así ¿de verdad eres idiota?

Endo: si, digo no, digo mmm… a ver si digo si, me estaría diciendo idiota a mi mismo, pero si digo no quedare como un no idiota mmm…

Clara: eh… Endo… eso lo dijiste no lo pensaste

Endo: ¡¿Qué?! Demonios soy un idiota

Yuko: y ahí esta la respuesta ya lo sospechábamos desde que dijo "como un no idiota"

Naomi: ¡sigamos!

Valen: ¡siiiiiiiii!

Clara: bien, la siguiente es de anonima25, dice ¿Has fracasado en el futbol profesional y por eso has decidido ser entrenador?

Endo: bueno, no tanto de a ver fracasado, es que lo que sucedió fue que ya estaba viejito y me cansaba muuuuucho

Valen: tienes 24 años

Endo: pero me cansaba, y así de entrenador estoy sentado todo el día

Valen: bueno, bueno las siguientes son de MoonstoneIce31585 , y la primera dice ¿Tienes mascota?

Endo: ¡si! Tengo un balón de futbol con carita de perro, y se llama pelotón

Yuko: jajaja pelotón jajaja

Naomi: sigamos antes de que Yuko quede sin respirar, bueno y dice ¿Cantas en la ducha?

Endo: por supuesto, siempre canto esto (8) el balón es mio me lo quieren quitar, el balón es mio me lo quieren quitar por que viene el Fifth Sector y se lo quiere llevar por que viene el Fifth Sector y se lo quiere llevar (8) – todos quedaron._.

Yuko: y la siguiente pregunta dice ¿Usas desodorante?

Endo: a ver – se huele la axila – no, creo que no uso

Todas: wacala – se alejan de él

Clara: la siguiente dice ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando Touko te besó en la mejilla?

Endo: me dio cosita, es que jamás me había besado una chica la mejilla, bueno que no haya sido mi mami

Valen: era de esperarse, bueno la otra dice así ¿Alguna vez te sentiste atraído por un chico?

Endo: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, ¿quien dijo que a mi me había atraído Kazemaru?!

Yuko: lo dijiste tú baka

Endo: ¿Qué no tienen comerciales?

Yuko: no, hoy no

Naomi: después de esta fuerte declaración, sigamos, y la pregunta dice así Si tuvieras un gato llamado Pelusa ¿lo llamarías "Pelusa de ombligo"?

Endo: llamarlo así suena bastante lógico, mmm… - Endo saca su teléfono y llama - ¿hola? Si mami, por favor cómprame un gato, si, el mas peludo que tengan, bueno eso adiós – termino la llamada.

Yuko: wow ¿y se llamara pelusa?

Endo: de ombligo

Yuko: bueno aquí están las preguntas que todos esperaban

Valen: la primera es de Vicky ket-sujen y dice así Por qué elegiste a natsumi en vez de aki?

Endo: paso

Valen: no puedes hacer eso

Endo: prometo responderla juntos con otras al final del programa

Yuko: dejenlo

Todas: bien…

Clara: la siguiente es ¡mía! Jeje bueno desde cuando estuviste enamorado de natsumi y si te gusto otra persona?

Endo: la primera paso, y si me gusto otra persona ¡era chica!

Naomi: sigamos la próxima es de Sophia Vallejos y dice siempre te gusto natsumi?

Endo: mmm… hubo un tiempo en el que me gusto, pero después llego otra chica

Yuko: ¿Quién era la chica?

Endo: paso

Clara: vamos ahora con normavanessa2000 que pregunta ¿por qué en inazuma eleven go te casaste con natsumi T.T?!

Endo: muy buena pregunta ¡paso!

Valen: creo que fue mala idea la del paso pero sigamos, también pregunta ¿De verdad te gusta ella o alguien más?

Endo: paso y si me gusta alguien mas

Naomi: bueno anonima25 pregunta ¿porque Natsumi?

Endo: por que… Paso

Yuko: con todos estos pasos queremos una excelente respuesta

Endo: lo juro

Yuko: bueno y MoonstoneIce31585 pregunta Si tuvieras que casarte con alguien (menos Natsumi) ¿quién sería?

Endo: pues, creo que es hora de contestar todas esas preguntas – Endo sale corriendo y lanza un papel.

Valen: ¡siganlo!

Yuko: no hay problema, del estudio no sale – dijo mientras tomaba el papel que Endo lanzo.

Clara: ¿Qué es?

Yuko: una carta…

Naomi: ¿Qué dice?

Yuko: dice:

_Bueno esta carta la escribo, para aclarar varias cosas, seguramente me hicieron muchas preguntas sobre este tema y con lo cobarde que soy hui, pero, en esta carta explico mis razones de por que Natsumi, lo que sucedió fue que su padre me extorsiono, me mintió, me dijo que su hija había estudiado cocina y no fue así TT_TT bueno también me prometió varias cosas, como partidos infinitos, ser entrenador, una casa, mucho dinero y muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchisisisisis imos balones de futbol, entonces ustedes entenderán que la carne es débil, pero yo quería a una chica guapa, que si sabia cocinar, tierna y que me entendía, no a una caprichosa como Natsumi, bueno no niego que no sea linda tiene un cuer… ejem como decía si pudiera volver atrás me casaría con Aki, ella tiene todo lo que busco de una mujer, bueno y con eso me despido y…_

_ ¡Viva el EndAki!_

Todas: TT_TT ¡viva el EndAki! *snif* *snif* *snif* *snif*

Yuko: y con eso nos despedimos

Clara: ahora las preguntas podrán hacérselas a quien quieran

Valen: tenemos a todos los chicos de Inazuma Eleven aquí

Naomi: elijan a quien quieran, todos responderán con la verdad

Yuko: y si se niegan haremos que respondas a la fuerza

Todas: ¡adiós hasta la proxima!

* * *

**Bueno, eso a sido todo, espero que les haya gustado :D gracias a todas las que dejaron sus preguntas *-* como se dijo las proximas preguntas pueden ser para cualquier personaje, dejen RevieW con sus opiniones bay, saludos y gracias por leer c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, aqui esta la contii de esto xd espero que les guste, bueno quiero dejar en claro que algunas respuestas estan como si se ubieran contestado de IE y otras de IE GO bueno sin mas el capitulo c:**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5**

* * *

Yuko: Hola hola, bienvenidos de nuevo a ¡programa de preguntas!

Valen: muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron sus review

Naomi: también a los que dejaron sus preguntas

Clara: son muchas, asi que trataremos de que se contesten todas

Yuko: sin más, comenzamos y las victimas de hoy son

Clara: ¡Hiroto, Goenji, Kido!

Valen: ¡Sakuma, Fudou, Natsumi!

Naomi: ¡Fubuki, Kazemaru y Tsunami!

Yuko: y Endo… *cri cri cri* bien, adelante – entran todos los nombrados – algunas palabras antes de comenzar.

Natsumi: ¡yo! ¿Puedo ver el capitulo de ayer de Endo?

Todos: ¡no!

Yuko: queremos decir, que creemos que no sea conveniente jeje ¡mejor comencemos!

Naomi: las primeras preguntas son de Vicky ket-sujen y son para Goenji y dice ¿Porque te uniste al V sector?

Goenji: bueno hay varias razones, pero la que mas influyo fue la del cambio de apariencia, me ofrecieron una nueva apariencia y a mi me gusto y acepte

Yuko: wow yo pensé que era una razón más de peso

Clara: sigamos, también pregunta ¿Te gusta alguien?

Goenji: pues si, pero Level-5 no acepto nuestro amor

Yuko: pobres :c

Valen: y la siguiente dice ¿Tendrías una cita conmigo?

Goenji: bueno la verdad es que no te conozco y…

Yuko: te es una foto de ella – le da una foto de ella.

Goenji: Wow donde? Cuando? A que hora? Quiero decir, estaría encantado de salir contigo

Yuko: ya se dijo Vicky cuando quieras reclamas la cita

Naomi: las siguientes son de YESSI-CHAN, y la primera es para Tsunami ¿te gusta o te gusto alguna vez Touko?

Tsunami: bueno jeje yo… amo el mar… pero no… podría estar con el, pero… Touko, ella es como el mar en persona, ella es mi mar

Yuko: que mas claro xD

Clara: la siguiente es para Kido y dice ¿Por qué siempre usas gafas?

Kido: bueno, es por que me ayuda a tener una mejor perspectiva del juego

Fudo: ¡di la verdad!

Yuko: ¿es no es la verdad?

Kido: ¡ya cállate, Fudo!

Yuko: aquí se contesta todo con la verdad jejeje – dijo haciéndose tronar los dedos de forma amenazante y con un aura oscura.

Kido: ¡no hablare! – dijo con miedo.

Yuko: ¿no? ¡Naomi, ¿me ayudas?!

Naomi: por supuesto que si – dijo de la misma manera que Yuko.

Valen: vamos chicas tranquilas

Clara: que o si nos demandaran

Yuko y Naomi: ¡no importa! ¡Dirá la verdad!

Kido: esta bien, lo diré, lo diré, lo que sucede es que… me hace sentir mas cool

Todas: ¡¿Cool?!

Yuko: pero esa palabra casi ni se usa

Kido: a mi me gusta, me siento ¡cool! – Todos estallaron en carcajadas y Kido se puso rojo de vergüenza.

Valen: jajaja, mejor continuemos, la siguiente pregunta dice ¿Por qué siempre te peleas con Fudo? Y también es para ti Kido

Kido: por que me desespera, me indigna, me fastidia, no me deja en paz, me hace bromas, me hace enojar, rompe las cosas de mi casa, se roba las cosas de mi casa

Fudo: ¡oye ya te dije que no se como llego el jarrón francés a mi mochila!

Kido: ¿puedo continuar?

Yuko: ya nos quedo claro jeje digamos que hay mas preguntas y no tenemos mucho tiempo

Naomi: bien, sigamos, la siguiente es para Fudo y dice ¿Por qué eres tan grosero?

Fudo: lo que sucede es que ser amables y todo eso no es mi estilo, además de que es muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy aburrido, una vez lo intente, pero me desespere y explote, bueno y eso es mi querida y estimada preguntadora

Yuko: wow yo intente ser normal un día y también me aburrí

Clara: esta pregunta dice así ¿siempre has sido así de grosero?

Fudo: la verdad es que… ¡si! Colapso muy pronto y soy grosero con todos jejeje

Yuko: ¿y con Fuyuka?

Fudo: no, la verdad es que con ella… ¡oye! – Fudo se sonrojo a más no poder.

Yuko: chan chan, tal vez en verdad exista el FudoFuyu

Fudo: ¿no dijeron que no tenían tanto tiempo?

Yuko: es cierto, sigamos

Valen: las siguientes son de MoonstoneIce31585 y la primera dice así Hiroto, oí rumores de que te quedarás con Ulvida ¿es verdad?

Hiroto: bueno, no es seguro aun, recién esta comenzando todo con ella y no se si resultara, pero hare el intento, y aprovecho este momento para decir Ulvida te amo…

Todas: ¡aws´! – con ojitos de corazones.

Yuko: que amor :D

Naomi: sigamos, la siguiente dice Gouenji, si tuvieras que hacer yaoi ¿a quién elegirías?

Goenji: ¡¿Qué?!

Yuko: solo responde

Goenji: *_bien, a ver Endo ¡noooo! Kido ¡menos! El resto de equipo ¡NO! y el único que me queda es…_* Fu-Fubuki

Yuko: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Dijo tomándose del brazo de Fubuki y con cascaditas en los ojos - ¡NOOOOO! ¡Por favor, no te lo lleves al lado oscuro!

Goenji: ¡solo respondí a la pregunta, no es que vaya a ser verdad!

Yuko: ah bueno, pero por si las dudas, quédate detrás mio Fubuki, yo te protegeré

Fubuki: ¿oye que haces? – Yuko lo jalo bruscamente detrás suyo, a todos les cayo una gotita estilo anime.

Clara: jeje buen, la siguiente dice así, ¿Por qué Kidou usa capa?

Fudo: por que se cree superman

Kido: exacto por que me creo… ¡Fudo! No es eso, la verdad es que… ni yo se… mmm… creo que les mandare una carta a Level-5 para que me responda

Yuko: seria lo correcto

Valen: la siguiente dice así ¿Por qué Sakuma usa parche?, la verdad yo también quiero saber, ¿eres tuerto?

Sakuma: ¡no soy tuerto! Y el parche lo uso por la misma razón que Kido usa capa, cuando sepamos por que el usa capa sabremos el por que yo uso el parche

Yuko: ¿pero tienes ojo?

Sakuma: si, si tengo ojo

Naomi: bien, sigamos las siguientes son de normavanessa2000, y la primera es para Fudo y dice así ¿Por qué estas calvo?

Fudo: por que así naci

Kido: ¡mentira! Tú nos contaste que era por que querías ser Punk, pero no te resulto y te quedaste con el mohicano por que encontrabas que te veías guapo

Fudo: ¡maldito Kido despertaras 3 metros bajo tierra!

Kido: por casualidad ¿tienen guardias de seguridad aquí?

Todas: no

Kido: la regué

Clara: continuemos, la siguiente dice ¿Qué haces en tus tiempos libre Fudo?

Fudo: fastidiar a Kido, dormir, Fastidiar a Sakuma, comer, volver a fastidiar a Kido y salir

Yuko: algo mas

Fudo: si, fastidiar a Kido

Kido: bailare sobre tu tumba ¬¬

Valen: bueno, la próxima es para Natsumi, y dice así ¿quieres provocarle indigestión a los demás o simplemente no sabes cocinar?

Natsumi: bien, lo admito, no se cocinar ¿contentos?

Todos: ¿enserio, no nos habíamos dado cuenta?

Naomi: y la siguiente es para Fubuki y dice ¿eres mentiroso?

Yuko: no lo es

Valen: ¡Yuko! Déjalo contestar a él

Yuko: bien

Fubuki: bueno, la verdad de mentir en grande no, pero… ¿Quién no ha dicho mentiras pequeñas de vez en cuando?

Yuko: un ejemplo

Fubuki: Goenji recuerdas a tu pez dorado

Goenji: si, al que unos hombres de negro raptaron, mientras tú debías cuidarlo, pero como te golpearon no pudiste hacer nada

Fubuki: no fue así, lo que paso fue que me distraje leyendo unas revistas de futbol que tenias y entro el gato de tu vecina y se lo comió

Goenji: ¡¿Qué?! Entonces no raptaron al señor dorado

Fubuki: ya supéralo tienes 24 años

Clara: y yo que pensé que Goenji era uno de los mas maduros

Goenji: no – dijo en una esquina con un aura oscura y haciendo circulitos con el dedo.

Clara: bien la siguiente dice así Kido ¿Qué sientes al saber que tu hermana Haruna ha sido emparejada con todo el equipo incluyendo a Endo?

Kido: ¿Qu-Que? ¡¿Qué cosa?!

Yuko: si, la han emparejado con Endo, Goenji, Tachimukai, Sakuma, Fudo, Genda, Kogure, Fubuki, etc.

Kido: no, no puede ser, mi hermanita ¡no! – grito, luego salió corriendo a quien sabe donde.

Yuko: bueno, creo que no se siente tan bien xD

Valen: bueno, las siguientes son de Yuka-San1 y la primera dice así, Goenji ¿Por qué usas aretes?

Goenji: por que como dije al principio venían con el nuevo look que me dio el V sector

Yuko: wow se te ven bien si

Naomi: la siguiente dice Kido, ¿porqué ahora usas gafas verdes? – dijo dirigiéndose a Kido que llego de la nada.

Kido: por que no encontré iguales a las que tenía de niño, y bueno estas eran las únicas que me agradaban un poco

Fudo: pareces mosca

Kido: ¡ya cállate!

Clara: y la siguiente dice así jeje Kido ¿Por qué eres tan guapo?

Valen: lo apoyo, ¿Por qué?

Kido: en tu cara Fudo

Fudo: Tks

Kido: bueno la verdad es que no lo se, no todos tenemos la suerte de ser tan guapos, solo se dio y tuve la suerte – dijo haciendo sonrisa de comercial.

Valen: *-* bueno mejor sigamos, Sakuma ¿Qué usas para cuidar tu cabello?

Sakuma: la verdad es que uso mucho champú pero no cualquiera, si no del que se adapta a mi cabello, también utilizo acondicionador y crema de peinar, y los mas importante nunca salgo al aire libre con el mojado, o si no se esponja

Yuko: wow con razón parezco león cuando me quito las coletas

Naomi: bien, las siguientes son de Kokoa-chan2, y la primera es para Goenji y dice ¿Por qué estas bronceado en eleven go?

Goenji: bueno, aparte de yo ya era moreno, digamos que fui a un spa y me metí a una cama bronceadora, era solo para conservar mi tono, pero me dormí y me quede mucho tiempo, y por eso es que estoy mucho mas bronceado

Yuko: me gusta tu tono de piel

Clara: sigamos, esta es para Hiroto y dice ¿Qué sientes por Midorikawa?

Hiroto: Midorikawa es mi amigo, y por el ciento solo afecto de amigos, como ya dije estoy intentando algo con Ulvida

Yuko: si seguro…

Valen: esta es para Fubuki y dice ¿Qué harías si vieras a una mujer sin ropa?

Fubuki: yo… esto… O/O bueno yo… - Fubuki se demaya.

Yuko: ¡nooo! ¡Fubuki! – dijo tomándolo entre sus brazos.

Naomi: creo que no soporto la presión

Clara y Valen: ¿Cuál presión?

Naomi: da igual, sigamos Yuko despiértalo que esta también es para él

Yuko: bien – saca un vaso con agua de quien sabe donde y se lo tira a Fubuki.

Fubuki: ¿Qué paso?

Yuko: nada, solo responde

Naomi: bueno dice ¿te gusta o no Haruna? Y la pregunta es de Harubuki556

Fubuki: yo… - Fubuki estaba nervioso.

Yuko: no te preocupes Fubuki, tengo todo bajo control – apretó un botón y cayo una jaula sobre Kido. – bien, puedes contestar con confianza

Kido: ¡sácame de aquí! ¡Y tu Fubuki piensa muy bien lo que vas a decir!

Fubuki: bien – trago saliva – bueno, la verdad es que si me gusta Haruna, pero no había tenido el momento de decircelo ya que Kido siempre esta ahí

Todas: aws' si le gusta Haruna

Yuko: no importa, en mis otros fic seras mio

Fubuki: jeje *_loca_*

Kido: te matare

Valro: bueno, ahora yo tengo una pregunta jeje Kazemaru ¿si salieras con Endo te hubieras vuelto loco?

Kazemaru: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no salgo con Endo, él fue quien dijo eso, yo no voy para ese lado!

Yuko: aquí no - dijo susurrando.

Valen: vamos, es solo una suposición, dime que pasaría si salieras con el ¿te volverías loco?

Kazemaru: mmm… lo mas probable es que si, Endo enloquece a cualquiera

Endo: ¡oye!

Yuko: es la verdad, bueno y la ultimas son de Guest y dicen asi ¿Tsunami te gusta Touko?

Naomi: responde bien esta vez

Tsunami: ¡siiiii! Me gusta :D

Yuko: se sabía, se sabía ¬3¬ bueno y la siguiente dice ¿Endo por qué solo piensas en futbol y por qué te quedaste con Natsumi?

Endo: bueno la primera como dije anteriormente es por que no hay nada mas que me llame la atención jeje y la segunda pues… - dijo señalando a Natsumi.

Natsumi: responde

Yuko: bueno, la respuesta esta en el capitulo anterior jeje necesitamos a Endo vivo por un tiempo mas jeje

Valen: bueno eso fue todo por hoy

Naomi: espero que lo hayan disfrutado

Clara: nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Yuko: si, ahora agregaremos ¡retos! Jeje entonces ahora si quieren pueden dejar preguntas o retos para cualquier personaje jeje bay nos vemos saludos C:


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Hola, aqui vengo con un nuevo capitulo de esta locura c: jeje espero que les guste; otra cosa hay algunas preguntas que son de Yaoi, bueno yo soy muy mala en eso, pero me gusta el yaoi xD ya que esto lo comenze hetero, tratare de contestar esas preguntas de una manera entre Yaoi y hetero xD bueno eso...**

**Gracias a todas (os) las (os) que me dejaron review con sus preguntas y retos, sin ustedes no se habria podido realizar este fic C:**

**Otra cosa, las respuestas de este fic las hago a mi parecer, puede que no todos concuerden con ellas, pero como dije son respondidas a mi parecer...**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5**

* * *

Yuko: Hola Hola, ¿como están? bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de "programa de preguntas y retos"

Valen: si que si, en este episodio tenemos muuuuuuuchas preguntas

Naomi: trataremos de que estos chicos las contesten todas

Clara: y que también realicen todos los retos que les han mandado

Todas: wuajajajajajaja **(Risa malvada a mi parecer :3)**

Todos: !nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo! TT_TT

Yuko: bueno bueno, sera mejor comenzar con esto

Valen: las primeras preguntas son de MoonstoneIce31585 y la primera dice así Endou, ¿tienes calcetines hediondos en tu mochila?

Endo: no lo se, no estoy seguro, denme un momento - Endo saco una mochila de quien sabe donde y la reviso - esto... !si, si tengo!

Yuko: quien lo diria jeje ^-^u

Naomi: la siguiente pregunta dice así Endo si tuvieras...¿se los pasarías en la cara a Goenji?

Endo: claro que si

Goenji: !¿que?!

Endo: que si te los paso por la cara - después de decir eso Endo tomo unos calcetines y se los paso por toda la cara a Goenji.

Goenji: que asco !Endo, me las pagaras!

Yuko: quien lo diría, si lo hiso, yo que tu me voy a lavar la cara

Goenji: eso hare - Goenji se marcho a lavarse la cara

Yuko: !regresa pronto, hay preguntas para ti!

Clara: bien, sigamos, esta dice así Te mataré Ulvida

Ulvida: eso no fue una pregunta

Clara: hay una PD, y dice !no importa!

Yuko: jeje ya llegaron las amenazas xD

Valen: continuemos, la siguiente pregunta dice así Tachimucai ¿te gusta Haruna?

Kido: !¿que?! !otro mas!

Yuko: tomare medidas - aprieta un botón y como paso en el capitulo anterior cae una jaula sobre Kido

Kido: !no, otra vez!

Yuko: lo siento, debemos tomar medidas de precaución

Kido: y como con Fudo no las toman cuando hace algo en mi contra

Yuko: si se toman, solo una persona xD ya veras como se vengara :D

Tachi: bueno, la verdad es que si

Yuko: wow Haruna que tienes pretendiente *O*

Kido: los matareee!

Naomi: !continuemos! y dice así, ¿um? a propósito ¿llego Goenji?

Goenji: si, ya estoy aquí - dijo ganandose en un lugar lejos de Endo.

Naomi: bien, esta es para ti Gouenji, ¿tú materia favorita es matemática?

Goenji: !noooo! nunca lo sera

Yuko: ¿y cual es?

Goenji: no lo se, no fuimos nunca al colegio, no se como nos graduamos

Yuko: buen punto

Clara: y la siguiente pregunta dice así Natsumi, ¿cómo era tu relación con Rococo?

Natsumi: con Rococo eramos solo amigos, una relación de amistad

Yuko: si seguro - dijo en sarcasmo.

Valen: siiiiiigamos, y esta pregunta dice así Fudou, ¿qué sientes por Fuyuka?

Fudo: ¿otra vez lo mismo?

Yuko: limítate a contestar - dijo amenazándolo con un plátano.

Fudo: ten cuidado con eso - dijo preocupado.

Yuko: ¿contestaras? - dijo a punto de lanzarle el plátano en la cabeza.

Fudo: lo haré, lo haré; bueno esto... Fuyuka a mi... me gusta...

Yuko: wow que bien - dijo alegre y por accidente lanza el plátano el cual golpea a Someoka y este cae desmayado. - !ups! jeje

Fudo: les dije que esas cosas son peligrosas

Valen: continuemos... Midorikawa, ¿por qué tu cabello es de color moco?

Mido: ¿co-color mo-moco?

Yuko: mmm... es verdad, es de ese color

Mido: !nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo! - dijo corriendo hacia una esquina, y quedando con un aura depresiva y haciendo circulitos en el piso con un dedo.

Yuko: ups, sera mejor seguir

Naomi: bien, esta pregunta dice así Aphrodi, ¿por qué eres tan afeminado? y si hicieras yaoi ¿con quién sería?

Aphrodi: !yo no soy afeminado! - dijo acomodandose el cabello delicadamente.

Yuko: no, para nada... responde la otra

Aphrodi: bien, seria con... mmm... ¡Atsuya!

Atsuya: !¿que?! te matare - dijo saliendo detras de Aphrodi. **(se me olvidaba decirles que Atsuya esta vivo xD)**

Yuko: puro amor :3

Clara: Autora/s, ¿se le pueden preguntar cosas a Atsuya? Yuko creo que esta es para tí

Yuko: bien - dijo para luego aclarase la garganta - queridas lectoras, por supuesto que le pueden hacer preguntas a nuestro querido Atsuya, fue un error mio no haberles comentado que el estaba vivo, así que son mas esperamos sus preguntas y retos para él - dijo con voz madura y sofisticada.

Valen: continuemos esta es para Atsuya y dice ¿te gusta el pollo asado?

Atsuya: !si, si me gusta! - grito mientras aun perseguía al semi-dios.

Yuko: jeje ese Atsuya es todo un loquillo

Naomi: bueno, las siguientes preguntas y retos son de normavanessa2000 y la primera pregunta dice Kazemaru ¿por que te peinas así? y ¿de verdad te gusta Reika?

Kazemaru: bueno, yo me peino así, por que Level-5 quiso que yo fuera confundido con una chica TT_TT son muy malos D: y la segunda bueno... yo... nose... tal vez...

Yuko: si le gusta

Kazemaru: yo dije que tal vez

Yuko: !bueno, pero aquí si te gusta!

Clara: continuemos mejor, la siguiente pregunta dice Goenji ¿usas gel o gelatina para que se quede así tu cabello?

Goenji: es natural

Yuko: ¬¬ dijimos que aquí se responde todo con la verdad

Goenji: bien, si si lo usaba, todos los dias y así mi cabello quedaba parado

Yuko: era obvio

Valen: la siguiente pregunta dice Hiroto ¿por que en IEGO usas gafas?

Hiroto: por que ahora tengo miopía y por que me hace ver mas bakan

Yuko: jajaja siiii :3

Naomi: y el reto es que Aphrodi y Kazemaru se vistan de mujer

Ambos: !nunca!

Yuko: si lo haran - las 4 chicas pusieron cara de pocos amigos y una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ambos: si, si lo haremos - dijeron con miedo y abrazados.

Yuko: perfecto, vayan a los vestidores y allá encontraran unas cajitas con el nombre de cada uno

Ambos: bien - y así se fueron a vestir, después de un rato llegaron ambos muy sonrojados, Aphrodi llevaba un vestido largo de color dorado y Kazemaru con uno de color azul.

Todos: ... !jajajajajajajaja! - estallaron en risa absolutamente todos, ambos muy avergonzados se fueron a cambiar de nuevo.

Yuko: jaja asegúrense de volver jajaja

Naomi: bueno sigo yo, por que las siguientes son mías Fudo ¿con que cuidas tu cabello ahora?

Kido: ni se baña - dijo desde la jaula.

Fudo: !callate! bueno, la verdad es que utilizo champú y acondicionador no mas

Naomi: jeje bueno y la otra es si ¿te casarías conmigo?

Fudo: ¿que? claro que...

Naomi: piensa muy bien lo que diras - dijo con un aura oscura y con voz de ultratumba.

Fudo: esto hablemos lo en privado mas tarde

Naomi: bien, para Hijikata, ¿Cuando viste por primera vez a Nagumo te dieron ganas de yaoi HijiNagu e.e...? Digo...Te le acercaste mucho...

Hijikata: no, es que solo me parecio un bicho raro

Nagumo: !oye, soy mucho mas guapo que tú!

Yuko: concuerdo con eso - Hijikata se fue a la esquina depresiva.

Naomi: para Toramaru, Elige, ¿Nonomi o Yuuka?

Goenji: si elije - dijo con un aura oscura y apareciendo de la nada detras de toramaru

Toramaru: !Nonomi!

Yuko: wow bajo presión culaquiera xD bueno ahora las siguiente preguntas las hará una chica en persona, que es nuestra invitada especial un aplauso para Vicky ket-sujen

Publico: wubshjasbyhadsbkjabsdjkbsdja kd **(en mi mente son aplausos y gritos :3)**

Vicky: hola, gracias por invitarme

Yuko: gracias a ti por estar acá

Goenji: después del programa arreglamos lo de la salida - le dijo susrrandole a Vicky.

Vicky: bien... - dijo de la misma manera que el otro. - bueno ahora comenzare, Goenji ¿alguna vez sentiste algo por Natsumi?

Goenji: si, pero eso ya es pasado

Vicky: y mi reto es que debes caminar en una cuerda floja sobre la lava, mientras te hacemos preguntas de verdadero y falso, y si contestas una mal te caes

Goenji: bien - de repente apareció de quien sabe donde una piscina con lava, y una cuerda floja.

Yuko: todo cortesia de Vicky

Vicky: comencemos - Goenji se subio a la cuerda.

Naomi: ¿a Mido le gusta el helado?

Goenji: verdadero - Goenji da un paso sin problemas.

Clara: ¿a Endo le gusta mucho jugar pin-pong?

Goenji: falso - da otro paso.

Valen: ¿Kabeyama es el mejor estratega de Raimon?

Goenji: falso - dio otro paso.

Vicky: ¿te han emparejado con hombres en otros fic?

Goenji: maldición, ver-verdadero - dijo muy sonrojado, y dio otro paso.

Yuko: ¡¿de color es el caballo blanco de napoleón?!

Goenji: ¡¿que?! ¡esa no es una pregunta de v o f! - de repente la cuerda se corta y Goenji cae a la lava.

Yuko: lo se, es que quería que cayeras :3

Goenji: !aaaaaahhhh! !me quemo! espera un momento, esto no es lava - saca un poco y la prueba - es salsa de tomate.

Yuko: claro, es muy peligrosa la lava... !recuerden niños, nunca jueguen con lava en sus casa!

Continuara...

* * *

**Y hasta aquí lo dejo xD lo siento, es que eran demasiadas preguntas y retos, pero no se preocupen, las demás parecerán en el siguiente capitulo :3 dejen RevieW diciéndome que tal les pareció el capitulo, ¿gracioso o no? ¿me merezco Review? bueno eso, espero sus review ya no acepto preguntas, se me fue la imaginación con eso, si quieren pueden dejar retos ahora :3 eso bay saludos !dejen Revew! y gracias por leer nos vemos en la contiiiii :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola hola, ¿como están? espero que bien, aquí les traigo la conti c: espero que les guste**

**IMPORTANTE: DE VERDAD LO LAMENTO, PERO YA NO RECIBO PREGUNTAS Y RETOS HASTA NUEVO AVISO, TENGO MUCHAS QUE HAY QUE RESPONDER :D CUANDO TERMINE CON ESAS CONTINUARE RECIBIENDO PREGUNTAS Y RETOS C: ESO DE VERDAD DISCULPEN ^^**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5**

* * *

_Anteriormente: _

_Yuko: ¡¿de color es el caballo blanco de napoleón?!_

_Goenji: ¡¿que?! ¡esa no es una pregunta de v o f! - de repente la cuerda se corta y Goenji cae a la lava._

_Yuko: lo se, es que quería que cayeras :3_

_Goenji: !aaaaaahhhh! !me quemo! espera un momento, esto no es lava - saca un poco y la prueba - es salsa de tomate._

_Yuko: claro, es muy peligrosa la lava... !recuerden niños, nunca jueguen con lava en sus casa!_

Continuamos:

Goenji: pff' yo me había asustado

Yuko: sigamos

Vicky: Hiroto ¿porque cambias tanto tu peinado?

Hiroto: por que aun busco el look adecuado para mi

Yuko: tiene lógica

Vicky: Hiroto tu reto es !pintarte el pelo de color arco iris!

Hiroto: !¿Qué?!

Yuko: traigan las herramientas - llegaron Naomi, Clara y Valen con todo lo necesario para teñirle el cabello a Hiroto.

Valen: esto sera entretenido

Clara: como lo disfrutare

Naomi: !manos a la obra! - y así las 3 chicas le tiñeron el cabello a Hiroto de múltiples colores.

Todos: Jajajajajajaja !pareces payaso!

Hiroto: TT_TT las demandare

Yuko: no puedes, firmaste un papel donde te comprometías a no demandar por daños y perjuicios

Hiroto: debo comenzar a leer la letra chica - dijo aun con cascaditas en los ojos.

Vicky: Natsumi ¿dime una razón para odiarte más?, además de dañar el endaki y el endokaze

Todos: Chan chan

Natsumi: Ja! no responderé

Vicky: el reto es dejar a endo en una habitación a oscuras con Kazemaru o aki

Kazemaru y Aki: !¿Que?!

Yuko: como esto no es Yaoi Aki te vas a una habitación con Endo :3

Clara: vamos vamos - se los lleva empujando hasta una habitación luego regresa y aprieta un botón y sale una gran pantalla, donde claramente se ve a Endo y a Aki en una habitación, pero estando separados.

Natsumi: !saquen a Endo de ahí!

Todas: !nop!

Yuko: lo siento Natsumi, no te odio, pero prefiero el EndAki

Vicky: continuare Kabeyama ¿por que eres tan gallina?, yo creo que si se te aparece una tarántula gigante, te meas

Kabeyama: esto... yo no lo se... pero es que hay cosas que asustan mucho

Vicky: bien, y mi reto a KAbeyama hay que ponerle una tarántula gigante haber que hace

Kabeyama: !nooo! - Vicky saca una de quien sabe donde y se la pone

Kabeyama: creo que me... - no alcanzo a terminar de hablar ya que se desmayo.

Yuko: ups jeje muchas gracias por tu participación en el programa :D puedes quedarte entre el publico ^^

Vicky: bien, adiós fue un gusto

Todos: !Adiós! - Vicky se va a sentar entre el publico.

Yuko: no se preocupen pronto tendremos mas invitadas especiales...

Clara: continuemos esta es para Hiroto si tuvieras que elegir a uno de los chicos para casarte ¿quien seria?

Hiroto: pues... ¿es obligación contestar?

Yuko: o seee :3

Hiroto: pues seria Midorikawa...

Mido: ...

Todos: ...

Publico: ...

Yuko: sigue en la esquina depresiva, no obtendremos respuesta

Naomi: tomo muy mal lo del cabello color moco

Valen: si, pobre cito, pero !sigamos!

Todos: !siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Clara: y el reto dice así que encierren a Endo en una habitación muy pequeña con Kazemaru

Kazemaru: !¿que?!

Yuko: lo lamento, pero en este momento Endo esta en otro cometido pero te debemos el reto xD

Valen: yo tengo un reto para Terumi, que deje que le hagan trenzas

Aphrodi: !nooooooooooo!

Todos: !siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Valen: jejeje - se acerca a Aphrido y comienza a hacerle trenzas... - !listo quedaste bieeeen! :3

Aphrodi: TT_TT

Valen: el otro es para Fudo por molestar a Kido te maquillare y te vestiras de mujer

Yuko: te dije que alguien tramaba una venganza

Kido: :'D !gracias Valen!

Valen: de nada y comenzemos - toma a Fudo por la fuerza y le pone un vestido luego lo maquilla rápidamente - ¿y como quedo?

Todos: wow bien Jajajajajajaja - todos sacan sus teléfonos y comienzan a sacar fotos.

Fudo: !nooooooooo! - sale corriendo a quien sabe donde.

Naomi: sigamos e.e estas preguntas son de Shimori Matsumoto y la primera dice así Shindou ¿como logras mantener tan ondulado tu cabello?

Shindou: la verdad es que no hago nada de repente suena algo y se prende una luz roja en el techo.

Todos: ¿y eso que es?

Yuko: instale un detector de mentiras

Shindou: bien, usualmente utilizo un ondulador **(o tenazas o como ustedes le llamen :)**

Yuko: era de esperarse

Clara: a siguiente dice Midori ¿te gusta mas Nishiki o Haryami?

Midori: !ninguno! - suena el detector de mentiras. - !esta bien, Nishiki ¿contentas?

Todos: !siiiiiiii! :D

Naomi: Kazemaru ¿por que nunca te quitas el fleco de tu ojo derecho?

Kazemaru: no lo se, nunca lo e hecho

Yuko: de seguro es tuerto

Kazemaru: !no soy tuerto! - se levanta el flequillo - ves tengo ojo

Yuko: bien, bien amargado ¬o¬

Valen: sigamos para Fuyuka ¿te gusta Fudo o no?

Fuyuka: yo... nunca lo había pensado - el detector de mentiras sono - esto... bueno si, pero no me gusta - volvio a sonar - !esta bien si me gusta!

Yuko: era obvio

Clara: si, era de esperarse

Valen: hacen linda pareja

Naomi: se casara conmigo, ya tengo todo listo para la boda ¬3¬

Clara: jeje sigamos, ahora los retos, Midorikawa que se coma 600 litros de helado

Mido: !siiiiiii! - traen helado y lo ponen frente a el.

Clara: pero debe ser en dos... minu...tos...

Mido: listo - Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Mido ya se habia comido los 600 litros de helado en menos de un minuto.

Todos: ...

Yuko: no tengo nada que aportar... bueno el siguiente reto es para Endo que se vaya a una isla desierta donde no haya ni gente ni balones de fútbol, bueno querida Shimori, en este momento es imposible, ya que lo necesitamos para otros retos y preguntas, pero te prometo que al final de este fic lo mandaremos ^^

Naomi: y el siguiente reto dice así Aki debes besarte con Endo por lo menos 22 segundos...

Yuko: Hola me escuchan - comienza a hablar y ven que Endo y Aki miran para todas partes.

Aki: ¿nos hablan a nosotros?

Yuko: bien si se escucha :D bueno Aki bésate con Endo

Ambos: !¿que?!

Yuko: eso, deben ser mínimo 22 segundos y si no lo hacen algo malo les sucedera wuajajajaja

Ambos: ha-hai - dijeron con miedo, y lentamente se fueron acercando hasta darse un beso.

Yuko: contemos 1

Clara: 2

Naomi: 3

Valen: 4

Vicky desde el publico: 5

Todos: 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, !22!, ¿23?, 24, 25... - y así siguieron - 36, 37

Yuko: ¿que no necesitan aire?

Todos: 40, 41, !42! - y al fin se separaron.

Yuko: wow, no se querían soltar xD

Todos: !sigamos!

Valen: Harubuki556 pregunta Kazemaru ¿te has enamorado?

Kazemaru: esto... si...

Clara: también pregunta Sakuma ¿te cortarías el pelo?

Sakuma: !nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo! !nunca!

Yuko: que respuesta xD

Naomi: y su ultima pregunta dice Hiroto ¿te teñirías el pelo morado?

Hiroto: a estas alturas ya que TT_TT

Yuko: en estos momentos lo tenemos de arco iris, que incluye morado :D

Valen: las siguiente son de Pao Dranel y la primera dice Tachimukai ¿alguna vez te has enojado con alguien?

Tachimukai: la verdad es que si, hay algunas personas que me sacan de quicio y me gustaría arrancarles la cabeza y... jeje lo siento

Todos: O_Ou

Clara: la siguiente dice si te enojaste ¿con quien y por que?

Tachimukai: bueno, fue con mi profesor de matemáticas, en una respuesta que yo había contestado correctamente me la puso mala, y después no me la quiso corregir, así que yo de rabia le di un pelotazo en su cara y me suspendieron por 5 días :D

Yuko: quien lo diría, nunca hagan enojar a Tachimukai

Naomi: las siguiente son de Fudou-123

Yuko: a propósito, gracias por tu paciencia :D

Naomi: bien, la primera dice nagumo: como haces para mantener esa flama o "tulipan" en la cabeza sin que se caiga .w. y como haces para ser tan arrogante? te ha gustado ulvida?

Nagumo: bueno, uso muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho gel xD es la unica forma :D querida lo arrogante se lleva en la sangre y no, jamas me a gustado Ulvida

Yuko: baboso :D

Valen: la siguiente dice suzuno: como haces para no sonreír, necesito una respuesta e.e y si alguna vez te ha gustado ulvida?

Suzuno: nose, no me nace sonreír es de nacimiento creo... y no, tampoco, nunca me a gustado Ulvida

Clara: la otra dice fudou: alguna vez te a gustado haruna? y si es asi porque? xD

Fudo: la verdad es que de gustar gustar no, pero quise algo con ella solo para fastidiar a Kido

Kido: !me las pagaras!

Naomi: kidou: como le haces para mantener buenas calificaciones, en pocas palabras, que te motiva a hacerlo...TwT ah! y porque no dejas que fubuki se le acerque a haruna e,e si es la mejor opcion! al menos no es kogure! (?)

Kido: bueno, la verdad es que al ser un Kido debo tener muy buenas calificación, y me motiva la herencia xD y no dejo a Fubuki ni a nadie que se acer a mi hermanita hasta los 28, y quien se acerque a ella a los 28 debe casarse con ella inmediatamente

Haruna: creo que iré al altar con cabello blanco TT_TT

Yuko: no seas malo Kido

Kido: a proposito ! sácame de la jaula!

Yuko: no, mientras piensa en la vida de tu pobre hermana

Valen: sacalo

Yuko: después 1° que recapacite

Valen: bien... sigamos goenji: eres demasiado sobreprotector con yukka? y si es asi, porque? y porque crees que eres considerado un sexy simbol en la serie?

Goenji: !si! y por que la quiero proteger al igual que Kido con Haruna... bueno eso de un sexy simbol en la serie puede ser por mi hermoso tono de piel y mi bien formado cuerpo

Fans Girls: !si, Goenji te amamos!

Todos:

Clara: y las ultimas dicen así midorikawa: porque te gusta el helado? xD y de donde sacas tantas frases? ._.? y porque las usas?

Mido: por que es riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii co *¬* jeje :D bueno las frases las saco de !internet! e.e de hay sale toooodo y bueno las frases las utilizo para parecer mas inteligente y por que me gustan :D

Yuko: !buenas respuestas! bueno, eso a sido todo, espero que les haya gustado

Clara: en el proximo capitulo se responderan el resto

Naomi: recuerden que ya no se reciben preguntas ni retos hasta nuevo aviso

Yuko: lo siento, pero en el proximo capitulo se responderan las que quedan y podremos continuar normalmente

Valen: adiós nos vemos, Yuko-96 les agradece por leer el fic y por sus Review

Yuko: y a todos los que colaboran :D bueno eso bay nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, dejen review opinando que les pareció el capitulo, disculpen las molestias y en el otro capitulo se responderan las preguntas y se haran los retos que quedan !Adiós!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola Hola, gracias por la paciencia jeje esperando sus preguntas y retos ^^ bueno en este capitulo se responderán y se realizaran todas las preguntas y retos que quedan, así que creo que sera algo largo...**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5**

* * *

Yuko: Hola Hola, bienvenidos nuevamente a esta locura jeje ^-^

Naomi: así es, pero mejor comencemos con las preguntas y retos

Clara: perfecto, ya tenemos a los chicos aquí con nosotras

Valen: y ya tenemos todo lo necesario para los retos

Los chicos: ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! TT_TT

Las chicas: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIII! *u*

Naomi: y comenzamos el primer reto es de Yuka-San1 y dice Endo desinfla un balón de fútbol con cualquier cosa punzante

Endo: ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡Jamas!

Yuko: debes hacerlo jeje y para que sea mas interesante deberás desinflar este balón

Endo: ¡nooo! ¡cualquiera menos Pelotón!

Todos: ¡¿Pelotón?!

Yuko: si - saca un balón de fútbol con carita de perro dibujada. - es la mascota de Endo, bueno ahora parte de Pelusa de ombligo

Endo: como sabes de él

Yuko: cuando fui a tu casa por este balón

Endo: ese balón es mi mascota, y tiene nombre y es pelotón

Yuko: bueno, bueno, cuando fui a tu casa por "pelotón" vi a un hermoso gatito y le pregunte a tu mamá como se llamaba y me dijo que era Pelusa de ombligo

Todos:

Yuko: sigamos, desinflalo

Endo: !NOOOOOOOOOO!

Las chicas: !siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiii! wuajajajajaja - dijeron con voz de ultratumba.

Endo: lo haré - dijo tomando a "pelotón" - lo siento amigo, hemos pasado por mucho...

Flash Back:

En la imaginación de Endo se veía a él de pequeño, junto a su madre...

Endo: mami ¿puedo tener un perrito?

Mamá de Endo: !no!

Endo: pero...

Mamá de Endo: !no! - Endo se fue resignado a su habitación, tomo un balón de fútbol lo miro detenidamente y tomo un plumón y le dibujo una carita de perro (por cierto muy mal dibujada)

Endo: ¡te llamare Pelotón! - Y así Endo y "Pelotón" pasaron la tarde jugando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se veía a Endo un poco mas grande paseando por un parque, mientras toda la gente lo miraba raro.

Endo: sabes Pelotón creo que la gente nunca a visto a un niño paseando a su balón

Pelotón: ...

Endo: no importa, no te esfuerces, ya aprenderás a hablar, o ladrar o aunque sea maullar Jeje - dijo con su típica sonrisa; después siguió paseando a su mascota, mientras todos lo seguían mirando raro.

Fin Flash Back

Yuko: no vimos nada

Clara: ¿que se suponía que había que ver?

Valen: creo que fue algo así como un flash back

Naomi: definitivamente necesitamos una maquina para ver los recuerdos

Yuko: algún día iré al futuro y traeré una, bueno también traeré a Fey Rune

Fudo: eeehhh... mientras ustedes hablan del futuro

Goenji: Endo se esta escapando

Fubuki: y lleva a su balón perro con él

Yuko: no lo hara, ¡vamos chicas! - todas se lanzan sobre Endo logrando atraparlo.

Clara: no escaparas Endo

Naomi: deberás cumplir el reto

Valen: ahora lo haras

Endo: ¡NOOOOOOOO!

Yuko: ten Endo - le da una aguja bastante puntiaguda y gruesa, pero esta tiene forma de plumón.

Endo: ¿un plumón?

Yuko: si, un plumón, es para que le remarques la cara a Pelotón

Endo: ¡gracias Yuko!

Todos: idiota... - el pone el "plumón" sobre el balón y al primer contacto este se desinfla.

Endo: ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Pelotón! TT_TT

Yuko: bien, ya cumplió el primer reto, sigamos...

Clara: Bueno, estas preguntas y reto son de kim ishida y la primera dice fudo...fudo te amo...y a toramaru tambien xD, lo siento tenia que aprovechar puso aquí, bueno pero la pregunta dice Fudo ¿que haces en tus tiempo libre ademas de molestar a kido?

Fudo: bueno mi estimada Kim, yo molesto a Sakuma también, bueno y como dije la vez pasada, también duermo, como, molesto a Kido o a Sakuma a quien encuentre primero, y practico Fútbol

Kido: y va a citas con Fuyuka

Fudo: correcto voy a citas con Fuyu... - Fudo se sonrojo a mas no poder - ¡no te metas hermano sobre protector!

Yuko: esto me huele a pleito, así que sigamos antes de que hayan problemas

Valen: y la siguiente dice Midorikawa si tuvieras que elegir entre una chica y el helado mas rico del mundo ¿a quien escogerías?

Mido: el helado

Yuko: pero piénsalo un poco

Mido: bien... mmm... creo que escojo ¡El helado!

Yuko: ya cambiaras de opinión

Naomi: continuemos... Goenji ¿es cierto que tienes una novia en secreto, tan secreto que ni yo se? responde! eso dice ella...

Goenji: ¿novia yo? mmm... no, por el momento no, pero cuando la tenga no te preocupes te lo haré saber a ti y a todos

Yuko: mas te vale...

Valen: y el reto es: amarren a Endo en una silla a ver cuanto tiempo se queda quieto  
bueno eso fue todo..

Yuko: no hay problema... ¡Endo! Pelotón revivió - Endo se acerca a ella.

Endo: ¡Enserio!

Yuko: no - aprovecha el momento y lo amarra a una silla.

Endo: esto fue una trampa TT_TT

Yuko: si, ahora veremos cuanto tiempo estarás quieto - pone un cronometro.

Clara: esta pregunta es mía :3 y dice Fudo ¿eres gay o simplemente lo aparentas?

Fudo: ¡¿Qué?! ¡no soy gay, y tampoco lo aparento!

Yuko: si como no...

Clara: y mi reto es Kido tienes que ver como Fubuki besa a Haruna, lo siento Yuko

Yuko: no hay problema, como dije en los otros fic sera mio :D y me gusta esta pareja ^^

Fubuki y Haruna: O/O

Kido: ¡NOOOOOOOO LO PERMITIRE!

Yuko: no hay mas opción Kido - aprieta un botón y cae la jaula sobre Kido.

Kido: demonios, esta jaula ya es como mi casa...

Todos: ¡beso, beso, beso, beso! - Fubuki y Haruna se fueron acercando lentamente hasta unirse en un cálido y dulce beso...

Yuko: ¡debe durar 30 segundos! - Ambos chicos abrieron los ojos como platos y luego los volvieron a cerrar para continuar.

Clara: 1

Valen: 2

Naomi: 3

Yuko: 4

Todos: 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11...

Yuko: ¡cuenta Kido!

Kido: TT_TT 12, 13, 14 - dijo ya resignado.

Todos: ... 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, ¡31!, 32, 33, 34, 35 y ¡36!

Yuko: wow ese si que fue un beso, pero no fue tan largo como el de Endo y Aki

Naomi: sigamos, estas son de Guest y dicen así Natsumi ¿por que eres tan mala con Endo le haces comer basura orgánica cada día y también por que le engañas?, hay fotos en las que estas con Goenji

Natsumi: por que no se cocinar, y también por que me gusta experimentar y yo no engaño a Endo

Yuko: hay fotos que demuestran lo contrario - de repente en la pantalla aparecen unas imágenes de Goenji y Natsumi besándose.

Natsumi y Goenji: ¡eso es fotoshop!

Yuko: si si dejemoslo en que es "fotoshop" ahora sigamos

Valen: bien, los siguientes retos son de normavanessa2000 bien el primero dice Endo tienes que contestar preguntas d si contestas mal un balonazo en la cara

Yuko: bien, te desatare, a si y mi querida amiga kim, Endo estuvo quieto todo este rato, tiene depresión por pelotón - Ella desata a Endo. Se ve a Naomi, Clara y Valen con balones, luego Yuko se gana con ellas y también tiene unos balones.

Naomi: esto lo disfrutare, bien comencemos, Endo ¿un numero elevado a 0 siempre da 1?

Endo: ¿falso?

Naomi: es verdadero - da una patada al balón y lo dirige a la cara de Endo.

Endo: lo detendre, ¿eh? ¡mis manos están atadas!

Yuko: te las ate sin que te dieras cuenta - el balón le da de lleno a Endo.

Endo: auch... TT_TT

Clara: sigo yo ¿Atsuya esta muerto?

Endo: verdadero

Atsuya: idiota estoy aquí

Endo: ¿eh no estabas muerto?

Atsuya: me revivieron en este fic

Yuko: ¡con las esferas del dragón! pero eso es tema aprte, Clara has los honores

Clara: bien... - da una patada al balón, el cual golpea a Endo.

Endo: ay TT_TT

Valen: continuemos, Endo ¿1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1 = 1?

Endo: falso...

Valen: aprende a multiplicar - le dio una patada al balón y le pego en la cara.

Endo: eso dolio TT_TT

Yuko: bien Endo y la ultima es ¿la molecula 2,3 dimetil pentano tiene 7 carbonos?

Endo: verdadero... :'(

Yuko: correcto - dijo sorprendida.

Todos: ¡¿Qué?! - dijeron aun mas sorprendidos.

Endo: me salve TT_TT

Clara: sigamos, el siguiente reto dice Goenji comete un bicho

Goenji: !noooo!

Yuko: ¡siiiiii! - le da una cajita, Goenji la abre y había un gusanito.

Goenji: ¿es muy necesario hacerlo?

Yuko: si, queremos complacer a nuestros fanficvidentes

Goenji: okey TT_TT - con mucho pesar el delantero tomo al gusanito y se lo comió de una.

Las chicas: wuacala

Goenji: creo que voy a vomitar... - rápidamente corre hacia el baño.

Yuko: era de esperarse, continuemos e.e

Naomi: dice Fubuki disfrazate de lobo y Suzuno de conejo

Yuko: !siiiii! *-*

Fubuki: esta bien

Suzuno: terminemos pronto con esto

Yuko: en el camarin esta todo lo necesario - ambos chicos se fueron, después de unos minutos llegan ambos chicos, Fubuki era un lobito tierno y Suzuno un tiernito cconejo.

Todos: aws *-*

Yuko: quédense asi, sigamos...

Valen: bien, Harubuki pregunta Kazemaru ¿te cortarías el pelo?

Kazemaru: noooo, me gusta como esta c:

Clara: la otra dice Goenji ¿te gusta Haruna?

Kido: ¡¿Qué?! ¡otro más!

Goenji: no, no te preocupes Kido, a mi no me gusta

Yuko: bien la otra no la entendí mucho, pero si es que dice que Fubuki se bese con Haruna ya lo hizo, y si es que decia si Fubuki se besaría con ella, pues ¿Fubuki le darías otro beso a Haruna?

Fubuki: sip

Yuko: daselo

Kido: ¡NOOOOOO! TT_TT - Fubuki y Haruna se besan.

Yuko: wow que ya no les da miedo :D

Naomi: sigamos, ahora viene una nueva invitada especial, con ustedes Moonnchan

Publico: wukasbhjsbkjdnkjsdbksjdnkjsd njksdnkjsd **(recuerden son aplausos y gritos :)**

Moonnchan: Hola! yo vengo aquí a hacer mis preguntas y retos :D comenzare con una pregunta para Atsuya, ¿te gusta la remolacha?

Atsuya: O.o sea lo que sea no, no me gusta

Moonnchan: amargado, sigooooo con Kazemaru, ¿eres chismoso?

Kazemaru: nop

Clara: oye Valen oí que natsumi y Endo se van a separar

Valen: ¿enserio? wow eso es sorpresa

Kazemaru: aun no es seguro que se separen, solo son rumores, cuando tenga la información se las doy

Yuko: nop, no es chismoso

Moonnchan: sigo Aphrodi, ¿usas ropa interior masculina o femenina?

Aphrodi: masculina - de repente suena el detector de mentiras. - bien, no encontré la mía, así que tome prestada la de mi hermana

Todos: ._.

Moonnchan: ¡sigamos! Midorikawa, prefieres a ¿el helado o a tu AMIGO Hiroto?

Mido: el helado

Hiroto: gracias amigo yo también te quiero

Mido: como dije el helado

Moonnchan: la otra dice Endou, ¿Sigues creyendo en Santa Claus?

Endo: ¡claro, ¿por que no habría de creer?!

Yuko: se nota que es muy inocente

Moonnchan: y ahora mis retos MUOJOJOJOJOJO - **(esta risa es de propiedad de Moonnchan) **- Hiroto, Fubuki, Atsuya, Midorikawa y Gouenji deben bailar el caño :D

Todas: !siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiii!

Los nombrados: no tenemos opción - y así los chicos comenzaron a bailar el caño sensualmente xD

Todas: *¬*

Moonnchan: sigamos Kidou debe ver como Haruna y Tachimucai se besan

Kido: ...

Yuko: ¿Kido?

Kido: ...

Yuko: una o se traumo o se resigno, bueno Haruna debes hacerlo

Haruna: bien - Haruna y Tachimukai se dieron un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaargo beso

Moonnchan: perfecto, ahora Endou debe dejar de jugar soccer un mes y reemplazarlo por voleibol, si pierde debe cuidar ovejas.

Endo: !noooooooooooooooo!

Yuko: es desde ahora ya

Endo: jugare igual - toma un balón y comienza a jugar.

Yuko: que entren las ovejitas - de la nada aparecen dos ovejas, una blanca y otra negra. - Ella es Ying y el es Yang cuidalas, o si no te ira muy mal...

Endo: bien - dice tomando dos cuerdas una de cada una.

Moonnchan: no resistió nada, sigamos Fudou debe no molestar a Kidou por una semana, si lo hace debe patinar desnudo en la calle.

Fudo: bien, no molestare a este idiota con gafas de mosca... un momento ups... - dijo lo ultimo asustado.

Yuko: te vas a la calle - de repente aparecen dos hombres vestidos de negro, quienes se llevan a Fudo. despues de un rato en la pantalla se ve a Fudo completamente desnudo y en patines en la calle

Todos: Jajajajajajajajajaja - Todos estallaron en carcajadas; de repente Fudo comienza a patinar y toda la gente comienza a reír o a taparle los ojos a sus hijos, de repente llega un policía y se lleva a Fudo.

Yuko: eso es malo - ella se va, y al rato después llega con Fudo, pero vestido

Naomi: ¿que paso?

Yuko: lo arrestaron por desnudismo en la calle

Moonnchan: Jajajaja bien, el otro dice así Hiroto debe tener una cita conmigo, si no le daré comida de Natsumi 1 año.

Hiroto: ¡acepto la cita!

Moonnchan: pues vamonos - y así ambo se van.

Todos: -.-u

Clara: continuemos la siguiente invitada es Sofi Takahashi

Publico: wuahskjuasnbhkjasnjkansjaksn akjsnajksnjaknjak **(ya sabran que es esto xD ) **

Sofi: Hooooola, estoy aquí para hacerlos sufrir :D

Los chicos: ¡nooooo! - dijeron con mucho miedo

Sofi: comencemos Natsumi ¿te echaron de la escuela de cocina?

Natsumi: si, dijeron que perdían el tiempo conmigo TT_TT

Sofi: Midorikawa ¿que pesaria si te quitaran el helado por todo un año?

Mido: ¡me volveria loco! ¡LOCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Valen: creo que eso no seria buena idea :D

Sofi: sigamos ¿si Yuka y Toramaru tuvieran una cita que pensarías Goenji?

Goenji: mil y una formas de torturarlo

Sofi: tienes mi ayuda en eso ^^ bueno sigamos Kido ¿por que sos tan sobreprotector?

Kido: por que o sino mi hermanita no seria respeada

Yuko: eso es un error, ella sabe hacerse respetar, bueno en este programa... eso es tema aparte xD

Sofi: mi reto es que kido se vista como un superheroe con capa y actue como el que sea SUPERMAN

Yuko: sal de la jaula - apriete un boton y Kido queda libre.

Sofi: bien - rápidamente viste a Kido como superman

Todos: Jajajajajajajajaja

Kido: no tengo mas opción - Kido comenzó a correr por todas partes, con las manos estiradas mientras gritaban - ¡Aquí viene Superman chananananananan! **(perdon no tuve imaginación para esto :P****)**

Todos: JAjajajajajaja

Sofi: continuemos que fudou se vista como pinguino

Fudo: hay que hacer esto rapido

Yuko: creo que todos los chicos ya se resignaron - Fudo fue a vestirse y cuando llego...

Sakuma: ¡un pingûino! - Corre rapidamente hacia Fudo.

Fudo: ¡idiota soy Fudo! - dijo huyendo de él.

Sakuma: ¡pingûinito, pingûinitoooooooo! - y así siguieron un buen rato hasta que se cansaron.

Sofi: bien, ¿Endo tu cerebro se fue de vacaciones o solo te queda una neurona bien diminuta?

Endo: ¡se fue de vacaciones a Hawai!

Todos: -.-u

Sofi: bien, Kazemaru ¿eres hombre o mujer?

Kazemaru: hombreeee TT_TT

Sofi: ¿Fudou te morirías por ser amable con Kido por 10 min.?

Fudo: no... creo... que no... - dijo cansado y tirado en el piso junto con Sakuma.

Sofi: entonces Kido moléstalo por esos 10 minutos

Kido: muchas gracias jeje - y así Kido comenzo su venganza de 10 minutos, diciéndole cosas como calvo, etc. xD

Sofi: Kido ¿te daría un shock dejar a Haruna tener una vida?

Kido: la verdad es que si, hasta los 28

Haruna: TT_TT

Sofi: que Fubuki y Haruna se besen frente a Kido

Kido: ¿Qué? ¡NOOOOOO!

Yuko: ya no te quiero volver a la jaula me da flojera, si intentas hacer algo te ira muy pero muy mal

Kido: bien - y así Fubuki y Haruna se volvieron a besar un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo rato.

Sofi: sigamos que Fudou salga en una cita conmigo y lo haré sufrir en ella

Yuko: eso quedara para mas adelante jeje

Sofi: bien... entonces Endo ¿por que siempre andas una banda naranja?¿sabias que con eso te vez como un completo tonto, estúpido, descerebrado...?

Endo: por que pensé que me daba super poderes y si, me lo han dicho muuuuuuuy seguido TT_TT

Sofi: y lo ultimo kido que se maquille pero bien maquillado que se quite los lentes que se ponga un top verde limon con una falda celeste y unos short mismo color que el top arriba de la rodilla con unos zapatos fucsias y calcetines dos dedos abajo de la rodilla y el peinado sea con el pelo planchado que se haga dos coletas a cada lado y que tenga mechones celeste y un sueter fucsia :3 Muajajajajaja

Kido: ¿de donde salieron los rayos?

Sofi: son mis efectos especiales, ahora manos a la obra - Sofi transformo a Kido, quedando exactamente como ella dijo.

Todos: Jajajajajajajajajajajajaaaa!

Sofi: jajajaja te ves linda xD

Kido: TT_TT

Sofi: bien, me despido :'D adiós algún día volveré a hacerlos sufrir

Las chicas: te esperaremos! - Sofi se va al publico.

Clara: y por ultimo viene mi reto :3 Atsuya-vístete de pikachu y corre al rededor de las presentadoras y viceversa y no puedes parar de decir pika pika

Atsuya: bien... TT_TT - Atsuya se vistio y comenzo a correr por todas partes... - ¡pika pika pika pika!

Todos: Jajajajajajaj

Yuko: bien, con esto nos despedimos

Clara: adiositoooo

Valen: hasta la vista!

Naomi: bay bay chicos y chicas

Yuko: el proximo capitulo sera el ultimo

Los chicos: !siiiiiiiiii!

Yuko: callense - dijo dándoles una mirada asesina - bien, pueden dejar sus retos y preguntas :D pero no se pasen n-nu por favor no sean muchas *-* bueno eso bay, ¿Atsuya tienes que decir algo?

Atsuya: ¡pika pika pika dejen review pika pika pika!

Todos: bay !y feliz navidad! jojojo


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5**

**Advertencia: en este capitulo abra de todo, ya que sera el ultimo aquí se hará de TODO :D disculpa a los que no les gusten los retos ^^**

* * *

Yuko: Hola Hola bienvenidos a

Todos: ¡Programa de preguntas y retos!

Yuko: bien, este sera nuestro ultimo capitulo

Los chicos: ¡si! TTuTT - tirando confeti y saltando de alegría.

Yuko: rían ahora, por que este al ser el ultimo habrá de ¡TODO!

Los chicos: ¿to...todo? - dijeron con miedo.

Yuko: si, incluyendo yaoi wuajajajajajajajaja **(lo siento para los/as lectores/as que no les guste el yaoi, al ser el ultimo capitulo, haré todos esos pedidos ^^)**

Valen: comencemos Fudou debes besarte con Sakuma por 10 segundos... ¡vestido de mujer!

Fudou: ¡nooooooooooooooooooo!

Sakuma: ¿lo dices por el beso o por vestirte de mujer?

Fudou: nose, no estoy muy seguro - de repente Valen se acerca a él y en un dos por tres lo viste de mujer.

Todos: beso, beso, beso, beso, besoooooooo!

Sakuma: ¡NOOOOOO!

Fudou: acabemos con esto - Fudou tomo a Sakuma de la nuca y le dio un beso que duro 10 segundos.

Valen: Muajajajajaja - sin que nadie se diera cuenta grabo un vídeo de eso y lo subió a YouTube. - bien continuemos lo siguiente es que... ¡Kido me de un beso!

Kido: ¿eso esta permitido?

Yuko: ya lo dije, ultimo capitulo, permito ¡TODO! así que ¡besalaaaaa!

Todos: ¡besalaaaaaaa!

Kido: si insisten tanto - dijo con una sonrisa, luego se acerco a Velen y le dio un dulce y tierno beso.

Todos: Aww's :3

Valen: ahora que... Midorikawa ¡Bese a Clara!

Clara: O/O

Mido: bien... :3 - se acerca a una Clara muy sonrojada y la besa tierna e inocentemente.

Todos: Awws' :3

Valen: y por ultimo Fudou ¿admites que te dejaste crecer el pelo para gustarle a Fuyuka?

Fudou: no lo hice por eso - de repente suena el detector de mentiras - ¿qué aun tienen esa cosa?

Yuko: sip, así que contesta con la verdad

Fudou: bien, lo admito me lo deje crecer para gustarle a Fuyuka ¿contentas?

Todas: siiiiiiiiiii *-*

Valen: y... Aphrodi ¿te has hecho pasar por chica?

Aphrodi: pues veran - él mira hacia el horizonte.

Flash Back:

Se veía a un Aphrodi bastante entusiasmado para comprar el ultimo juego que había lanzado Level-5 de Inazuma Eleven Go.

Aphrodi: lo quiero, debe ser genial - al llegar a la tienda ve una fila gigante, pero algo extraño en ella, era una fila llena de hombres. - ¿que sucede? - le pregunto a un chico de la fila.

Chico: lo que pasa es que estan dejando pasar solo a las mujeres primero, ojala pudiéramos vestirnos de mujer

Aphrodi: si, ojala... mmm... - Aphrodi corrió rápidamente a la tienda mas cercana sin darse cuenta que era una tienda de ropa sexy. - Hola, quiero un vestido

Vendedora: claro, ¿cual?

Aphrodi: da lo mismo, y también relleno

Vendedora: bien - tomo un vestido y relleno, se lo dio al chico, este le pago y se fue a un baño; ahi tomo el vestido y se lo puso, también el relleno, luego salio de ahí y se dirigió a la tienda, cuando llego todos les de la fila tuvieron derrames nasales, ya que el vestido era rojo y muy, pero muy corto, bueno solo tapaba lo necesario, en total parecía una hermosa chica, se acerco al guardia y entro fácilmente a la tienda.

Fin Flash Back

Todos se encontraban con la cabeza de lado y mirando al horizonte al igual que Aphrodi.

Clara: no veoooooo nadaaaaa de nadaaaaa

Valen: no yo, ¿que se suponía que era?

Naomi: Yuko ¿tienes la maquina de recuerdo?

Yuko: no, aun no así que Aphrodi limítate a contestar

Aphrodi: si, si lo e hecho

Yuko: bien, eso era lo que queríamos saber

Naomi: bien, estos retos son de normavanessa2000 y dicen Afuro tiñete el cabello de color verde púrpura y azul

Aphrodi: ¡NOOOOO!

Todos: ¡SIIII! - y así sus queridas conductoras se lanzaron a por él y le dieron un nuevo look.

Aphrodi: TTOTT mi cabello...

Valen: Harubuki556 dice que Fubuki y Haruna sean novios *-*

Yuko: claro no hay problema, son novios *-*

Kido: como que novios ¿quien lo dijo?

Yuko: ¡YO! - dijo con aura malvada. - bueno como decía, ahora son novios, pero Fubuki en este programa hará otras cosas que creo que no te gustaran pero... como dije ultimo capitulo nadie se enoja

Mido: es ultimo día nadie se enoja

Yuko: da igual sigamosssss...

Clara: bien, mi turno Atsuya ¿te casarías con alguna presentadora?

Atsuya: mmm... - le dio un vistazo a todas - sip, con todas

Todos: ñ.ñU

Clara: bien, reto reto: Tsunami corre desnudo por la calle gritando:EL MUNDO SE ACABA HOY EL MUNDO SE ACABA HOY NO ESTOY BORRACHO MANDEN UN PSIQUIATRA

Yuko: pero tu lo vas a buscar a la policía

Clara: okas :D - y así los mismos hombres que fueron por Fudo y se llevaron a Tsunami, después de unos minutos en la pantalla se podía ver a Tsunami desnudo en la calle; y después de unos instantes comenzó a correr ya gritar, todos en el estudio comenzaron a reír sin parar, mientras que la gente en la calle huían del lugar o se tapaban los ojos, como era de esperarse llegaron unos policías y se lo llevaron.

Yuko: bien Clara ve por él

Clara: esta bien - y así la chica se fue, al rato regresa con Tsunami ya vestido.

Yuko: ¿cuales fueron los cargos?

Clara: eeemmm... exhibicionismo publico y... alteración de la paz ciudadana

Naomi: sigamos, Vicky ket-sujen pregunta Goenji ¿me darías un hijo?

Goenji: O/O eeemmm... creo que eso tendre que pensarlo, lo veremos después de la cita

Valen: bien, sigamos Fubuki ¿por qué eres tan tierno? ¿que escondes detrás de esa faceta?

Fubuki: pues... no lo se, creo que es mi forma de ser, y... yo no... escondo nada ¡lo juro!

Yuko: ¿seguro?

Fubuki: !¿cuál droga? y no e visto ninguna droga!

Todos: O.O

Yuko: eee... mejor continuemos

Clara: y la siguiente dice Kido ¿como soportas a Fudo? Si yo fuera tú él estaría bajo tierra hace mucho tiempo, si necesitas ayuda para matarlo llámame al celular

Kido: primero que todo, gracias por tu ofrecimiento y segundo creo que mi Level-5 me a dado una paciencia infinitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Naomi: y el primero de sus retos es Goenji debes darle un balónazo en la cara a cada uno de los del equipo

Todos: ¡NOOOO!

Goenji: ¡SIIIII! - y así comenzó a darles balonasos a todos, solo le faltaban... - ¿donde estan Kido, Hiroto, Midorikawa y Fubuki?

Endo: ellas los esconden - dijo apuntando hacia las 4 presentadoras quienes estaban delante de los nombrados.

Yuko: ellos son la excepción

Goenji: pero dice todos

Yuko: ellos son la excepción o...

Todas: ¡Aquí correrá sangre! - dijeron con un aura oscura.

Todos: ok... - dijeron con mucho miedo

Valen: seguimos Fubuki debes tocarle la cola a haruna

Fubuki: O/O

Kido: ¡¿Qué?!

Yuko: vamos, sin temor

Fubuki: pero...

Yuko: queremos satisfacer a nuestros/as queridos/as fanficvidentes ^^

Fubuki: pero...

Todas: ¡SOLO HASLO!

Fubuki: hai - y así bastante temeroso le dio un agarron a Haruna.

Haruna: O/O - la pobre estaba mas roja que un tomate, y que decir del albino, por poco y se desmaya.

Clara: bueno y Kido el tuyo es quitarte esos feos googles durante un mes

Kido: ¡nunca! - sin que se diera cuenta Fudo se los quito y los lanzo lejos. - ¡Fudo!

Todas las chicas que habían en el estudio: *¬*

Naomi: contiiiiinuemos bueno hoy también tenemos a una invitada especial con ustedes Shimori Matsumoto

Publico: wuhasjkanhskjanskjanskjanskj anskjansakjnsakjnsjkanskjas **(creo que ya no tengo para que explicarles :3)**

Shimori: ¡Hola!

Todos: ¡HOOOLA!

Shimori: ¡comencemos! querido Tenma ¿Por que eres un maniático del fútbol igual que Endo?

Tenma: creo... que me lo contagio jeje ¡cuidado niños esto es contagioso!

Shimori: jeje sigamos a propósito ¿esta Fey?

Yuko: viene recién llegando - se habre una gran puerta y entra Fey saludando a todos.

Publico: wuhaksjhakjsnhakjsnakjsnakjs nkjasnkjasnkjasn

Yuko: ¿me trajiste lo que te pedí?

Fey: si ten - le entrega un aparato

Valen: y ¿eso que es?

Yuko: es.. ¡una maquina para ver Flash Back! - dijo con pose de triunfador.

Todos: ¡al fin!

Shimori: biiiiiiiiiiien veamos Para Fey: ¿Cierto o no que te gusta Beta?

Fey: O/O eeehhh... me gusta su bipolaridad, y es linda...

Yuko: ve al grano, no tenemos tanto tiempo

Fey: ¡si!

Shimori: jeje perfecto ahora Para Tsurugi: ¿A quien invitarias a salir en una cita? ¿A Kinako o a Midori?

Tsurugi: pues yo...

Fey: escoge bien tu respuesta

Tsurugi: yo... - por un lado tenia a Nishiki mirándolo detenidamente y por a Fey amenazándolo con matarlo. - a ninguna...

Yuko: no me digas que...

Tsurugi: no, digo a ninguna de las dos

Clara: entonces a ¿cuál chica escoges?

Tsurugi: a ella - dijo apuntando a una chica X del publico.

Chica X: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! *desmayo*

Yuko: por favor los médicos - y así se llevaron a la pobre chica.

Shimori: xD sigamooooooos Para Midorikawa: ¿Es cierto que te gusta Ulvida?

Mido: ¿qué? no, claro que no, a mi me gusta el helado

Todos: -.-u

Shimori: bien, Para Goenji: ¿Que dirias si Natsumi estuviera saliendo con Kido?

Goenji: ¿qué? ¡no! Kido me las pagaras

Kido: yo no e hecho nada

Shimori: es una suposición

Goenji: pues... creo que lo mataria

Shimori: bien, eso fue todo, nos vemos

Todos: !Adiós! - y así Shimori se fue hacia el publico.

Valen: buuuuueno continuemos, lo siguiente es de fudou-123 y dice quiero un reto! y es para Kidou y Fudou, y es que se besen XD por 1 minuto! (es mi pareja yaoi favorita XD) y si algo que Goenji bese a Fubuki también por el mismo tiempo ;)

Yuko: se dijo y se hizo **(como lo dije, lamento si no les gusta esto :c pero hay que hacerle el gusto a nuestras queridas fanficvidentes)**

Bueno, y así las dos parejas se besaron por un minutooooooo, obviamente obligados xD

Todos: O.O ... wuiahskjasnhkjanajksnajknsaj kns

Clara: y también pide que Tachimukai, Fudou, Fubuki y Kidou estén encerrados en una habitación y que Kidou sea el único que tenga un bastón de electricidad mientras los demás nada XD que estén así por 30 minutos!

Yuko: bien... - aprieta un botón y los nombrados caen a un agujero, lo resulta ser una habitación; en la pantalla se ven los nombrados, medios aturdidos por la caída, de repente Kido recibe un bastón de electricidad

_Kido: jejejeje - se rió malignamente_

_Los chicos en la habitación: ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!_

Yuko: después de 30 minutos veremos que paso, y el ultimo dice reto a Haruna que diga a cual de tantos pretendientes que tiene es el que mas le gusta y porque

Haruna: es que... yo no se aun a cual, ya que ninguno me a invitado a alguna cita, y bueno, aun tienen que conquistarme

Yuko: wow ese si que es un reto con Kido cerca

Naomi: ahora Sophi Vallejo manda sus preguntas y retos

Los chicos: ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Yuko: vaya quedaron traumados

Naomi: bien, dice que Mido coma 2,000 lts. de helado en 1 min

Mido: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Valen: tiene una posdata y dice marca Nat-Natsumi

Todos: .O.

Mido: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! TTOTT

Yuko: a comer - le dan todo el helado y ponen un cronometro - si no lo logras te ira muuuy mal

Mido: bien *_si lo trago no habrá problemas_* - rápidamente trago todo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Yuko: wow 30 segundos

Mido: creo que voy a vo... vomitar - y corrió rápidamente hacia el baño.

Todos: se intoxico

Valen: y lo siguiente es para...

Todos: TT_TT

Valen: tranquilos... es una pregunta

Todos: nos salvamos

Valen: y dice Fudou ¿que piensas de la capa de Kidou?

Fudou: buuuuuuuuuuuena pregunta, a ver... creo que se la robo a algún actor que hacia de superman o algo así y... creo que es horrible

Yuko: menos mal que no esta aquí

Clara: bueno y ahora un reto

Todos: ¡piedad!

Clara: que... haruna y tsunami se besen

Yuko: vaya no hay gritos de Kido, que tranquilo

Haruna: por que tengo que hacerlo con todos

Yuko: esos son los retos, yo creo que es por ser la más tierna e infantil del programa te ves bien con cualquier pareja, bueno pero ahora...

Todos: ¡beso beso beso beso beso beso! - y así ambos se dieron un laaaaaaaaaaaaaargo beso.

Naomi: otro y dice... Sakuma abrase un pingûino

Todos: O.O

Sakuma: ¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡gracias Sophi! - le dan un pingûino y este lo abraza y... ¡el pingûino explota!. - era demaciado lindo para creerlo.

Valen: continuemos el siguiente dice que le hagan preguntas de verdadero o falso a Aphrodi

Aphrodi: :O estoy listo, pregunten lo que quieran

Yuko: en IEGO aparece Barney?

Aphrodi: falso

Naomi: en IE participa Chile?

Aphrodi: falso

Yuko y Naomi: por desgracia...

Valen: el mar es rojo

Aphrodi: falso, ¿que todas son falsas?

Clara: Endo tiene deficiencias mentales

Aphrodi: verdadero

Yuko: malooooooooooooo es estúpido, bueno eso dicen y hasta que él demuestre lo contrario se seguirá diciendo - de repente cae soda de naranja sobre Aphrodi.

Aphrodi: NOOO TTOTT

Yuko: bueno, el otro es que Kido y Valen se besen pero... Kido no está y... ya lo hicieron e.e

Valen: bueno lo siguiente es que todos haga dibujitos en la capa de Kidou

Yuko: regocijense - les lanzo la capa de Kido y todos comenzaron a dibujar. - bueno después se la daremos a Kido, le va a encantar, pero antes de terminar, Sophi te diré que cuando termine este programa puedes irte a tu cita con Fudo.

Naomi: bien ahora vienen mis preguntas jeje bien, comenzare Sakuma, ¿Alguna vez te gustó Haruna?

Sakuma: mmm... puede ser, pero después vi lo sobre protector que es Kido y dije no, ¡PASO!

Naomi: bieeen... ahora Hiroto, ¿Saldrías en una cita con Rika? Esa duda la tengo desde que empezó la FFI x'D

Hiroto: ¡NO! esta loca aunque me agrada pero no, no saldría con ella

Yuko: a mi también me cae bien :D

Naomi: Natsumi, ¿Cómo hiciste para que llegara a odiarte de una manera inimaginable?

Natsumi: supongo que... nada

Naomi: ¡exacto! - todas las chicas la sostenían para que no se lanzara a por Natsumi. - lo siento me deje llevar, bueno y por ultimo Fey, ¿Saldrías en una cita conmigo? *0*

Fey: ¡pues claro, me encantaría!

Yuko: todos tienen cita, y a mi no me dejan salir con Fubuki TTOTT

Clara: ¿quien no te deja?

Yuko: la escritora ¬¬'

Valen: jeje bueno continuemos los siguientes retos son de kim ishida y el primero es que Toramaru y Yuka se den un beso, si quieren solo un piquito...

Goenji: ¡¿QUE? no, no lo permitiré!

Yuko: o si, si lo harás - aprieta un botón y cae una jaula sobre él.

Goenji: ¿esta no es la de siempre?

Yuko: nop, la otra ya es propia de Kido, bien ahora beso **(aclaración tiene la edad de Go, para que no piensen que Toramaru es un pedofilo xD)**

Yuka: O/O etto... yo... - fue interrumpida por un beso de Toramaru.

Goenji: ¡NOOOOOO! D:

Yuko: wow a este no hubo que obligarlo

Yuka y Toramaru: O/O - estaban mas que rojos.

Naomi: continuemos este dice Goenji! Te reto a que dejes que tu hermana se bese con Toramaru

Goenji: creo que ya lo hice! TT-TT

Yuko: bien, ya han pasado los 30 minutos, que salgan de la habitación - de repente ven llegar a Kido de lo mas tranquilo, seguido de un Fubuki con una expresión de miedo en el rostro, pero ileso, luego venia Tachimukai con bastante miedo pero también ileso y finalmente venia Fudo, él venia... digamos que venia vivo por suerte.

Fudo: creo que es tu jaula - le dijo a Kido.

Kido: nop, la mía es diferente

Clara: sigamos ahora son de endaki308 y el primer reto dice Has que Fubuki, Kogure, Atsuya y Tachimukai hagan una lucha y el ganador debe besar a Haruna en los labios obviamente

Kido: ¡no lo permitiré! - Yuko aprieta el botón y cae la jaula sobre Kido, justo al lado de Goenji.

Goenji: somos vecinos

Kido: si, ya extrañaba la jaula

Yuko: bien comenzaremos con la lucha por Haruna - dijo con un micrófono y vestida como arbitro, también estaba sobre un ring.

Todos: ¿pero cuando apareció todo esto?

Yuko: tengo mis contacto, bien comencemos, ¡en esta esquina con calzón azul con 34 kilos de peso Kogure!

Publico: wuihaskjnbaskjnaskjnasknasas nasnjanskjans

Yuko: ¡y en esta esquina con calzón café con 47 kilos de peso Tachimukai!

Publico: wiuaksjnajksnkajsna,snm,asmn,amns,masn,m

Yuko: ¡y en esta esquina con calzón rosa con 48 kilos de peso Atsuya!

Publico: wuhaskjnajksnajksnajknskjans kjansdnjdnkdjnkdjnfuwkaksjna jksnakjsnkajnskjanjkansjks

Atsuya: ¡¿por que de rosa!?

Yuko: por tu pelo ¬_¬ mejor sigamos, ¡y finalmente pero no menos importante! ¡en esta esquina con calzón plateado con 48 kilos de peso mi hombre Fubuki!

Publico: wiahjsjkasnkasnmaksnmkanskan slknsalnsakjnsakjsnkajsnkjan skjansasnsujkdnskjdudnakduis dwuklksndksdnkjdnksjndkjsdnk sjndksjndksjndusdbkjdnbkjanb akjbkjdbkauddjkb **(perdón, no es que aquí haya favoritismo es que... ¡miren un unicornio vomitando arcoiris!)**

Clara: okey no creen que esto se a puesto raaaaaaaaaaaro, ¡estan en calzones! O/O es ilógico

Valen: sip, pasamos de un programa de preguntas y retos a una arena de batalla, ¿no lo crees Naomi?

Naomi: ¡vamos, hagan sus apuestas! ¡¿quien creen que ganara?! ¿ah? eee... nos desviamos del tema

Yuko: ¡comiencen! - se baja del ring.

Los 4: ¡¿Qué?!

Yuko: ¡ya peleen! - y así los chicos se lanzaron uno sobre otro levantando una nube de polvo, no se veía nada, después de unos minutos la nube de polvo se disperso dejando ver a todos noqueados en el piso, bueno exceptuando a Fubuki.

Todos: wiajskiajsniaknsaksnmkajnska jnsjaknskjanskajnsas

Fubuki: .-. (?)

Yuko: wow a ganado!

Fubuki: ¿yo?

Clara: bien hecho los golpeaste a todos

Fubuki: no, eso no...

Valen: si que eres fuerte Fubuki

Fubuki: yo no les pegue...

Naomi: no, no tu no los golpeaste, al igual que yo no hice apuestas

Fubuki: que no...

Yuko: sigamos, eres el ganador jeje ¬3¬ bien este va para Kido el debe ver como besan a Haruna

Kido: ¡nooooooo! - dijo sacando las manos por la jaula, de forma desesperada

Yuko: ya deberías a verlo asumido

Todos: ¡beso, beso, beso beso !

Fubuki: que mas da... - toma a Haruna de la cintura y la besa tiernamente

Todos: Aws' :3

Yuko: continuemos...

Haruna: ¿como lo hiciste? - dijo de manera que solo escuchara Fubuki.

Fubuki: bueno, todos se lanzaron, y como apareció esa nube de polvo de la nada, no se veía nada y pues se dieron cabezazos y yo salte y quede vivo...

Haruna: ya veo...

Yuko: bien, Endo, ten 5 balones de parte de Yuka-San1

Clara: bien, estas son de KaronAndInoryBFFs y la primera dice Kirino, ¿Por qué te dejaste crecer el cabello como una chica?

Kirino: pues... me gusta el cabello largo y para las practicas me lo amarro

Valen: y la ultima dice Kazemaru, ¿Te casas conmigo? *o*

Kazemaru: pues, antes de eso deberíamos conocernos y eso

Yuko: pues esas son toooooodas :D pero yo me acuerdo que debo dos retos

Naomi: el primero es de Miike-Chan y dice De Reto que encierren a Endo en una habitacion con Kazemaru

Kazemaru: ¡nooooooooooo! - de repente él y Endo caen a una habitación muy chica.

30 minutos después...

Kazemaru: TTOTT fue horrible

Endo: eres un exagerado

Kazemaru: casi me volví locooooooo

Todos: O.O

Yuko: mejor ni saber que paso, bueno y el otro era de Shimori Matsumoto y dice Para Endo: Que lo manden a una isla donde no haya ni gente ni balones de futbol, en pocas palabras a la nada

Endo: ¡¿qué?! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Todos: ¡siiiiii! - de repente llegan esos hombre y se lo llevan...

Yuko: y eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado este programa, les agradesco a todos por leer y espero sus review con sus opiniones de este capitulo y en general

Todos: ¡Adiós! ¡hasta la próxima!

* * *

** Créditos**

**Preguntas: **

**Vicky ket-sujen**

**Clara Nishisawa**

**sophi vallejo**

**normavanessa2000**

**anonima25**

**MoonstoneIce31585**

**Yuka-San1**

**Nao-chan16**

**Kokoa-chan2**

**Harubuki556**

**Guest**

**Kisari**

**kim ishida**

**fudou-123**

**Pao Dranel **

**Shimori Matsumoto **

**Valen Mizukoshi**

**Miike-Chan**

**endaki308**

**KaronAndInoryBFFs**

**"y gracias a todos por leer, espero sus review, y nos vemos en otra locura que se me ocurra, bay saludos"**

**"lamento la tardanza"**


	8. Chapter 1 II

**Holas Holas, e vuelto con la segunda temporada de este programa :3 bueno los que los hayan leído saben de que trata :D y los que no les explicare, aquí ustedes pueden dejar sus preguntas y retos, hasta los mas incoherentes (no yaoi, yuri ni nada amoroso, lo siento, pero se hace muy difícil por los fans de las parejas) bueno, puede ser de lo que sea (menos lo ya nombrado) y al personaje que quieran, a los de IE, IE GO e IE GO CS c: bueno, esta vez habrá un limite, solo un máximo de 2 preguntas y 1 reto por persona, pero pueden dejarlos en los cap que quieran :D bueno sin mas me despido, espero sus preguntas y retos bay saludos y gracias por leer!**


End file.
